


long way (home)

by pancakesandplaid



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, tw for subtle mention of noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakesandplaid/pseuds/pancakesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catalina was the one to egg him on, direct him where to go while he drove the bike. There wasn't anywhere to go, not really. Not for two murderers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	long way (home)

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline isn't following the comics, here.
> 
> It's very subtle, but basically the main timeline is using Young Justice as the main context, with the events of Bludhaven leading up to Blockbuster happening some time after YJS2.
> 
> This drabble's situation is also based on Road to Nowhere (Nightwing 2004, #94-95)

They had to leave the scene.

Catalina was the one to egg him on, direct him where to go while he drove the bike. There wasn't anywhere to go, not really. Not for two murderers.

 

 

> _"We've gotta get outta town, now, mi amor..."_
> 
> _"..Where're we goin'..?"_
> 
> _"Anywhere! Just keep driving!"_

 

Dick didn't know what she's thinking. Or he's thinking. But the truth was, the echo of that gunshot that took Blockbuster's life was still ringing in his ears.

It was the only thing he could think about.

They'd broken into a room at a bed and breakfast. None of them had any cash on them at the moment, so there wasn't much choice when they needed a place to bunk at.

Catalina was talking about their earlier fight. Dick wasn't listening. Hadn't even had his head in the field when they (more like just Tarantula alone) were beating up crooks.

He froze when she sat on the edge of the bed to put on her shoes, having just changed into normal attire.

"Have you ever studied auditory cognition?" Dick asked.

"Can't say that I have, why?"

"Batman says there are two distinct neural pathways that run from auditory brain tissue..."

 

He kept talking about what Batman taught him. She left the room.

Dick didn't stop talking.

 

 

She tried to kiss him after they'd dealt with Copperhead.

He managed not to flinch and turned away.

 

 

Back in relative privacy, he thought.

He thought a lot.

He checked his cell. Missed calls. Amy and Ganon.

And Roy.

Babs never ever bothered calling through cell. None of the Bats did. They all had their own secure lines.

He called back. Roy was probably sleeping in his own apartment. Dick had made sure to slip some cash into his drawer so that he wouldn't end up homeless like Dick did.

"Hey. You're probably asleep right now, and I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier but--"

His voice got caught in his throat.

_I'm sorry._

He kept quiet for a long time before he spoke again.

"You can... pick me up. I'll send you my coordinates. I.."

_I need to confess. Tell you._

Roy had been by his side through all-- or most- of the shit that'd gone down around here.

"Suit up if you're coming."

Failed to save so many people. His neighbours. Lost the circus, though most of the damages could be restored with some cash and time.

_Wally._

He didn't sleep that night.

 

 

Catalina suggested marriage in the morning. He'd let her take the reins so far, but...

Roy was coming.

Dick just sat there, waiting, and Catalina was growing impatient for an answer. 

There wasn't anyone else around when Red Arrow came and picked Dick up. Literally.

Catalina was confused and enraged, of course, but she couldn't retaliate much when Dick was letting it happen.

_That_ has been happening a lot, lately. Letting things happen.

Dick was propped up into the passenger's seat beside the driver, buckled in like a child-- and Dick let it happen. It only made Roy's brows furrow that much more.

"Mi tesoro?"

Roy's gaze sharpened immediately, and Dick bit his lip as he looked down-- oh. Right, he'd shared a night with Catali-

"He's not  _yours_ ," Roy spat, and it seemed as if he was ready to--

"Red."

It was enough to prevent a fight. His quiet, tired voice.

The two men left.

"Where are we going?"

Roy looked at him briefly, as if considering what were the proper words to say.

"My place."

He'd avoided saying home. 

 

Dick was thankful for that.


End file.
